


Правила дома

by Slowsbi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Он просыпается под звон керамических кружек и оживлённые разговоры, доносящиеся с кухни.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Kine, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kine/Heiwajima Shizuo, Kine/Orihara Izaya, Kine/Orihara Izaya/Heiwajima Shizuo
Kudos: 1





	Правила дома

**Author's Note:**

> Мне кажется, это было вопросом времени. Ни на что не претендую (как обычно), не ищите тут чего-нибудь серьёзного, глубокого или… что вы там обычно ищите? Написано just for fun. Обоснуй всего происходящего на уровне «потому что», дикий OOC всех персонажей и всё в таком духе.  
> Писалось в 2 часа ночи, так что могут чаще обычного встречаться очепятки, глупые ошибки и т.д. 
> 
> История не затрагивает никакие недавние исторические события, мировые трагедии и политические конфликты. Все события и персонажи вымышлены, любые совпадения случайны.

Он просыпается под звон керамических кружек и оживлённые разговоры, доносящиеся с кухни. 

— И сколько сегодня? 

— Тысяча.

— Значит, сидеть будем ещё долго. 

— Возможно.

Подавляя зевок, Шизуо ещё сонно плетётся к источникам шума.

— Что-то ты рановато, — комментирует Изая его появление на кухне и устремляет смеющийся взгляд на воронье гнездо у Хейваджимы на голове. 

— Твой назойливый трёп даже мёртвого из могилы поднимет, — ворчит Шизуо и вновь чувствует себя неловко. Чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, словно он оказался тут по чье-то дурацкой ошибке. И на самом деле место ему на улице, среди тех несчастных бедняг, лишившихся работы и крыши над головой.

— Молоко в микроволновке, — говорит ему Кине, не отвлекаясь от приготовления омлета. — Изая его так и не вытащил.

— Я думал, что он проснётся позже. 

— Соври кому-нибудь другому.

— Шизуо, я думал, ты проснёшься позже.

С губ Кине срывается тихий смешок, и внутри у Хейваджимы разливается приятное щекочущее чувство. Скверное настроение из-за прерванного сна постепенно начинает улучшаться. 

Он достаёт из микроволновки своё молоко, которое успело остыть, и усаживается за стол рядом с Орихарой. Тот по-прежнему не сводит глаз с волос Шизуо.

— Скажешь хоть слово – пришибу, — предупреждает Хейваджима. 

— Никакого насилия в этом доме, Шизуо-кун, — холодно произносит Кине, раскладывая палочками по трём тарелкам готовые рулеты омлета. 

Хейваджима хочет по привычке огрызнуться и сжать кулаки, чтобы позже пустить их в ход. От хорошего настроения не остаётся ничего. Его охватывает неловкость за свои слова и за тот образ жизни, который он вёл всю свою жизнь.

Это так просто не вытравишь. Легче дать ярости затмить собой всё, проще отпустить себя, своё тело и действовать так, как велит тебе сила. Но он старается.

— Я пошутил, — понуро отвечает Шизуо, когда Кине ставит перед ним его тарелку.

— В каждой шутке есть доля шутки, — язвит Изая на русском. 

— Что ты сказал, блоха? — спрашивает без особого интереса Хейваджима. Он наблюдает за тем, как Кине садится рядом с ним и невольно напрягается, выпрямляя спину. 

— Я сказал, что у тебя специфичное чувство юмора.

Шизуо хотел бы съязвить что-нибудь в ответ, но на ум ничего лучше «кто бы говорил» не приходит, поэтому он предпочитает промолчать, чтобы не выставить себя дураком. Хотя эти двое уже прекрасно осведомлены о его умственных способностях. 

— Кстати, — никак не унимается Орихара, показывая сомкнутыми палочками в сторону Шизуо, — даже если всерьёз соберёшься устроить тут мордобой, помни, что против тебя будут двое, тебе не справиться. 

Хейваджима понимает, что Изая несёт чушь, поэтому просто пропускает его трёп мимо ушей и принимается за свою еду.

— Вчера ночью было «двое против одного», — спокойно говорит Кине, — и ты справился. 

Шизуо давится омлетом.

Изая же застывает на месте с непередаваемым выражением на своём лице.

— Шутки ниже пояса. Как по-взрослому, Кине-сан. 

Шизуо начинает кашлять.

Изая и Кине тут же переключают всё своё внимание на него.

— Кажется, Шизу-тян умирает. Просто великолепно, — хмуро произносит Изая. — Я столько лет посвятил своим попыткам прикончить Грозу Икебукуро, а Вам удалось это сделать одной шуткой про секс.

Приходит в себя Хейваджима довольно быстро, он вытирает тыльной стороной ладони застывшие в покрасневших глазах слёзы, с благодарностью принимает предложенный Кине стакан с водой и устало показывает Орихаре средний палец, на что тот лишь тяжело вздыхает.

— Предлагаю новое правило этого дома: не говорить о сексе во время приёма пищи.

— А если кто-то из нас будет есть банан? Или сливки? — наигранно обиженно отзывается Изая. — Даже если это будет Шизу-тян? Настоящая пытка!

Хейваджима болезненно морщится.

— Твой рот вообще когда-нибудь затыкается?

— Я бы сказал, когда, но у нас новое правило, — ухмыляется ему Орихара, замечая, как сильно краснеет лицо Шизуо. 

— Тогда можешь просто продемонстрировать, — решается ответить Хейваджима. Изая возмущённо набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и закатывает им в ответ целую язвительную тираду. Шизуо особо не вникает, предпочитая концентрироваться на тёплой ладони Кине, покоящейся у него на колене, и холодных ногах Орихары, переплетённых с его собственными ногами. 

Тяжёлое чувство того, что ему тут не место исчезает окончательно и больше не возникает.

Ни на следующий день.

Ни через неделю.

Ни через год.

Никогда.


End file.
